


The Story of Us

by Screwsnowwhite



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screwsnowwhite/pseuds/Screwsnowwhite
Summary: This idea actually came from my other book and I decided to start off with a one shot to give readers a glimpse into their past relationship. I will continue with one shots unless readers actually want them to have a full story.I hope you enjoy it!🌹
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Story of Us

**A Century Ago.....**

**Stefan P.O.V.**

My brother and I have been in London for awhile now. It’s the only place where the paranormal can be themselves because we own the city. Everyone of importance in this city is either a vampire, witch or werewolf. I usually just roam the streets at night out of boredom until one night I met someone that will change my life forever.

Flashback 

A few years ago

Stefan 

Another boring night with nothing to do and no one to eat . These are the times I wish I had someone special in order to keep the loneliness at bay . As I’m walking along, I can hear footsteps behind me. I sniff the air in order to figure out if they are human or other. It’s an other . Another vampire to be exact . I make an immediate stop but I don’t turn around just yet .

Stefan- Who are you and why are you following?

Unknown- Is that anyway to treat an old friend?

I know that voice anywhere and it belongs to the one man that always made me question my sexuality. I finally turn around to face the one thing I don’t think I can ever have. I’ve never seen him with a man before or even heard about him being attracted to men. This will be interesting.

Stefan- To what do I owe the pleasure of having one of the originals following little old me around . Are you going to try and kill me?

Elijah- Kill you? No. At least not today . I just wanted to know if you would like some company on your late night strolls.

Stefan- I don’t see why not. It’s pretty boring.

Elijah- Any time spent with you will never be boring .

I just smile because everyone knows out of all the Mikaelson brothers , Elijah is considered the gentleman of the bunch .Maybe this is him being nice . 

We quietly stroll along until he feels the need to break the silence.

Elijah- So tell me Stefan, how does your significant other feel about you roaming the streets at night alone ?

Stefan- I wouldn’t know.

Elijah- What do you mean you wouldn’t know?

Stefan- I’m currently single and that means , no one is going to miss me while I take my nightly strolls.

Elijah- How can a beautiful man like you be single? You must have women falling all over themselves to be with you.

Stefan- That would be a good thing if that’s what I was interested in. However, my interest lies elsewhere.

Elijah- That’s interesting. Well , I must be taking my leave now. It was a pleasure spending time with you. We must do this again soon. Goodnight Stefan.

Stefan- Goodnight Elijah. I do hope I see you again soon.

He gives me a gentle smile before walking away. It makes me wonder if I scared him away with my not so obvious confession of being gay or at least bi-sexual . I guess time will tell.

**A few months later**

At first I was surprised to see Elijah again on one of my many night strolls until it actually became a normal occurrence with him. We slowly worked our way up from nightly strolls , sharing a human, to sitting over his house sometimes just enjoying each other’s company. 

One night while sitting over his house drinking and talking, the mood somehow turned sexual. He sits his wine glass on the table and takes a seat next to me. I’m frozen because I’m not sure what to do next. I’ve never been with a man before so I’m not sure how this is supposed to go. I’m so relieved when Elijah takes the lead .

Elijah- Can I kiss you Stefan?

All I can do is nod as he gently grabs my face and softly kisses my lips. I’m embarrassed to say I chased his lips with my own when he moved away from me.

Stefan- Why did you stop ? Is something wrong?

Elijah- Nothings wrong beautiful. Let’s take this to my bedroom. If that’s okay with you.

Stefan- Of course.

We grab hands and he leads me to his bedroom. As I walk inside, I can’t help but notice his bedroom just screams Elijah. It’s as sophisticated as the man himself. I also failed to notice he released my hand and is nowsitting on the bed watching me. I’m waiting for him to tell me what to do next. It’s a good thing I won’t have to wait long .

Elijah- How far do you want to take this tonight beautiful?

These are the times I’m glad I’m a vampire because I would definitely be blushing right now. I’ve never been called beautiful before. I’m just now realizing I never answered him .

Stefan- I’m willingly to go as far as you want to go . It’s totally up to you. 

Elijah- I want to make love to you. 

Stefan- Okay.

Elijah- Let me see you take your clothes off, very slowly.

I’m not ashamed of my body at all. I just never thought I would be stripping for a man.

Elijah- You’re beautiful. Come closer and stand between my legs.

I slowly walk closer to him . A part of me was hoping my first experience with a man would be quick and dirty . However, the other part of me is happy I found Elijah who seems to want to take his time with me.

Stefan- Am I going to be the only one naked?

Elijah- Patience beautiful. Sit on my lap.

God I’m so nervous. I try to push past it and straddle his lap. I gently place my hands on his shoulders and lean down to kiss him again. This time , this kiss becomes more aggressive and Elijah is running his hands down my back . He stops at the swell of my ass and stops kissing me in order to get my attention .

Elijah- Are you sure about this beautiful?

Stefan- Yes...Elijah...please....

Elijah- Okay beautiful. I want you to lay down on your stomach while I take my clothes off.

Stefan- I want to undress you .

Elijah- Next time.

Stefan- Okay.

I get off his lap and lie face down on the bed. While I’m waiting for Elijah to get undress, my mind is just running wild with the many possibilities that could take place tonight . I jump a little when I feel his hands on my back.

Elijah- Calm down *kiss* I’m not going to hurt you *kiss*.

Elijahs soft kisses down my back is driving me insane. I’m so hard that I have to adjust the way I’m laying down in order to be somewhat comfortable.

I feel his hot breath on my ass and now I’m really nervous. I don’t know what to expect but what I feel next almost has me screaming like a girl!

Stefan- Of fuck... Elijah... baby .. what are you doing?

Elijah- Making you feel good and prepping you baby . Just relax. You’re safe.

I take a deep breath and try to relax as I feel his tongue licking gently over my hole. I try my best to keep still but it feels so fucking good. 

Stefan- I’m about to cum!

He eases away from me and I almost cry out at the lost of his tongue.

Elijah- Lay on your back beautiful. I want to look in your eyes as I make love to you for the first time.

I flip over onto my back and I notice that he is still wearing his underwear. Before he pulls them down, he pauses and looks at me for a moment.

Stefan- Is everything okay?

Elijah- Yes. I’m fine.

Maybe he’s self conscious about the size of his dick or something.

Stefan- It’s okay if you have a small dick. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.

He actually burst out laughing like I was making the joke of the century or something . Once he calms down, I finally realize why he found it so damn funny.

Elijah- No beautiful, I don’t have a small dick. It’s actually the opposite problem for me.

Stefan- Every man in history says the same thing about their dicks everyday but it doesn’t make it true. Let me see it.

You ever heard the saying be careful what you ask for, you might just get it? Well, I’m learning that hard lesson right now. I can finally see the truth behind his words and there’s no way that thing is going in me. It’s at least 9.5 to 10 inches long and thick on top of that. If I let that monster inside of me, I would be the first vampire ever to bleed to death because of a big dick. I can’t even imagine Damon trying to explain my death to someone. I’m sure it would go something like, “ I never thought I would see the day where my brother is literally killed by a dick. I guess that could happen if you actually are a dick.” I’m sure he would die laughing after making that sorry joke. Anyway, back to the problem at the moment.

Elijah- Stefan , are you alright ? I’ve been calling your name for a few minutes but you never answered .

Stefan- I don’t think it’s going to fit. Maybe we can try something else.

Elijah- Have you ever been with a man before?

Stefan- No.

Elijah- Okay. That explains it. Please trust me when I say, it will. This iswhy I spent so much time prepping you. Can I continue?

Stefan- Yes.

Elijah- Kiss me.

As Elijah leans towards me, I sit up a little in order to kiss his soft lips again. Just like that, a fire is burning through me and I’m ready to do whatever he wants. I see him reach for a small vial of oil before sitting up a little bit. He pours some of the oil in his hand and I watch him stroke his cock until it was slick with the stuff. He used the excess oil on his hand and gently pushes two fingers inside of me, slowly working me open. It feels so damn good I can barely breathe.

Stefan- I’m ready Elijah.

Elijah- Are you sure?

Stefan- Yes baby. I’m about to cum and I don’t want it to on your fingers.

We slowly start kissing again as he removes his fingers and replaces them with something much bigger.

Elijah- Breathe *kiss* baby *kiss* I’m not going to hurt you.

His whispered words and soft kisses relaxed me enough to allow Elijah to push all the way in.

Stefan- Fuck.... it’s too much! I can’t take it!

Elijah- Calm *kiss* down *kiss* baby. The pain will pass soon and you’re a vampire love. It will feel good in a moment.

The pain finally eases and I focus on his face when I notice blood on his lips.

Stefan- You have blood on your lips. Did you bite me?

Elijah- No beautiful. You were shedding tears and I kissed them.

Stefan- How are you even real? Anyway, move...I’m ready .

We start kissing again and it’s much more passionate than all the others . He pushes my legs up higher and grinds his hips in a rhythm as old as time. Every time he touches that special spot inside of me, I literally see stars.

Elijah- You feel so good baby. So warm and tight. I’m not going to last long.

I try to catch my breath to respond but I just can’t focus at all. I feel like I’m in a bubble or something . I should be afraid but it feels so damn good! Elijah increases his speed and moans even louder in my ear.

Stefan- I’m about to cum baby.

Elijah- Cum!

My orgasm hits me so hard that I actually black out.

**Elijah P.O.V.**

Stefan literally passed out on my dick. Any normal man would pat themselves on the back for a job well done but I’m really worried. I start kissing and stroking his hair gently , trying to coax him to wake up. However, it’s not working but at least he’s smiling. So, while he’s still in lala land , I start cleaning him up and settle him in bed. Once I feel he’s comfortable enough, I get cleaned up as well . When I walk back into the room, I notice he’s awake. I stand still and look at him for a moment. Stefan is truly a beautiful man and trust me, I’ve seen a lot beauty in my life time.

Elijah- How are you feeling beautiful?

Stefan - Great.

Elijah- Can I lay with you?

Stefan- Please.

I get in the bed with him and I pull him to lay on my chest. I kiss him softly and stroke his cheek. I think I’m actually falling in love with a Salvatore. This couldn’t possibly end well.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated!🌹


End file.
